disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Esmeralda/Gallery
Images of Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Promotional Esmeralda_transparent.png the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-original.jpg|Esmeralda with Quasimodo on the DVD cover of The Hunchback of Notre Dame The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_36800_Medium.jpg|Esmeralda in a drawing Esmeralda-Disney-Princess.jpg|Esmeralda Disney Princess the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-16705973-600-3641.jpg Hunchback2Char.jpg Stock art Esmeralda 1.gif|Doing the tambourine dance Cliphfr.gif Clipesp.gif Clipesf.gif Clipfrh.gif Clipinjured.gif clipesmeralda.gif clipesmeralda1.gif clipesmeralda3.gif|Pole trick clipesmeraldadjali.gif clipesmeraldadjali2.gif clipesmeraldadjali4.gif clipesmeraldawink.gif clipesmeraldadance.gif clipesmdja.gif clipesmeraldaquasi.gif cliphelpeq.gif clipesmq.gif clipgypsies.gif clipcandles.gif clipquhands.gif clipess.gif clipesswing.gif clipesmc.gif clipessit.gif clipeste.gif clipesbell.gif clipesdance.gif clipesdance2.gif mira21.gif cliphce.gif clipesb.gif Concept art esmeralda01.jpg esmeralda02.jpg EsmeraldaandQuasimodoConceptArt.jpg|Quasimodo shows Esmeralda the bells, by Vance Gerry. EsmeraldaandPhobeusConceptArt.jpg|Esmeralda with Phoebus by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaandDjahliConceptArt.jpg|Esmeralda with Djali by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaandDjahliConceptArt (2).jpg|Esmeralda combing Djali's fur by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaConceptArt.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_07.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_11.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_14.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_17.jpg 89hncbms3.jpg|Esmeralda concept sheet the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_19.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_23.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_24.jpg the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_30.jpg kawena-esmeralda.png the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_character_2_esmeralda_39.jpg esmeralda-conceptart2.jpg Screenshots ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1819.jpg|Street performance Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-1.jpg|Esmeralda playing her tambourine Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-2.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1851.jpg|The gypsies are shocked hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1863.jpg|...and is confronted by the guards hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg|The guards harass Esmeralda hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1880.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1895.jpg|Esmeralda, right after Djali kicks the guards hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1900.jpg|Running away hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1932.jpg|Esmeralda hiding hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2009.jpg|Esmeralda and Djali wondering why Phoebus gave them money hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2436.jpg|...but is then concerned hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2447.jpg|She checks to see if Quasimodo is fine hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2455.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2461.jpg|She tells Quasimodo to be careful, and sends him out hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2468.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2567.jpg|Performance of the tambourine dance onstage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2571.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2584.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2585.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg|Esmeralda teasing Frollo hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2605.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2610.jpg|Doing the cartwheel hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2611.jpg|Terrific effect! hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2618.jpg|Winks in a close-up hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2621.jpg|Esmeralda grabs the soldier's spear hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2632.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2636.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2638.jpg|Golden coins for Esmeralda's fantastic performance hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2710.jpg|Esmeralda pulls Quasimodo to the stage Quasimodo 50.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2733.jpg|Unmasking one of the guys... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2737.jpg|...and having him tossed off the stage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2740.jpg|Unmasking another guy hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2752.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2757.jpg|Esmeralda realizing that Quasimodo's "mask" is really his face hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3028.jpg|Esmeralda noticing the commotion... Quasimodo 63.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3081.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3098.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3102.jpg|Esmeralda shows Quasimodo some kindness Quasimodo 66.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3127.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3131.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3135.jpg|A great success hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3146.jpg|"...the same way you mistreat my people." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3157.jpg|Esmeralda declaring justice against Frollo's orders Quasimodo 67.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3179.jpg|"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool..." Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps com-3288.jpg|"...The only fool I see..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3186.jpg|"...is you!" hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3214.jpg|"So there's ten of you..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3216.jpg|"...and one of me." EsmereldaBlowingHerNose.png|Blowing her nose hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3240.jpg|On a basket of masks hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3248.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3270.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3286.jpg|Rolling the cage with an old man inside hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3325.jpg|Running past the old man in pillory hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3341.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3343.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3344.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3345.jpg|Bowing to the audience hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3351.jpg|Frisbee throw hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3364.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3390.jpg Phoebus 35.PNG Phoebus 36.PNG Phoebus 41.PNG Phoebus 43.PNG Screencaps-Esmeralda.png Phoebus 47.PNG Phoebus 50.PNG Frollo attacking Esmeralda.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-4518.jpg|A shocked Esmeralda witnessing Quasimodo being scolded and scared away by a selfish parishioner. Quasimodo 80.PNG Quasimodo 82.PNG Quasimodo 83.PNG The-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-4878.jpg Quasimodo 84.PNG Quasimodo 85.PNG Quasimodo 86.PNG Quasimodo 87.PNG Quasimodo 88.PNG Phoebus 73.PNG Phoebus 74.PNG Phoebus 78.PNG Phoebus 79.PNG Quasimodo 122.PNG Phoebus 94.PNG Phoebus 95.PNG Quasimodo 123.PNG Quasimodo 124.PNG Quasimodo 125.PNG Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8486.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8435.jpg|Esmeralda about to spit in Frollo's face Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8442.jpg Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8553.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8600.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8665.jpg|Esmeralda is saved by Quasimodo Quasimodo 131.PNG Quasimodo 132.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg Quasimodo 138.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9445.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9536.jpg Phoebus 106.PNG Esmerelda-and-Phoebus-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584774-400-209.jpg Phoebus 107.PNG Phoebus 108.PNG The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-188.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4535.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4531.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-545.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-592.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-703.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-737.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2288.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2298.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2303.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2554.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3100.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4559.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4589.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4594.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4612.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4650.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4657.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4667.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4681.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4696.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4746.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6069.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6096.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6102.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6133.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6158.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6204.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6218.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6240.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6252.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6378.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6468.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6838.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6881.jpg House of Mouse Jasmine talking to Ariel.png House of Mouse - Esmeralda and Merlin Cameos from Jiminy Cricket.jpg Video games Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda in ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Notre Dame 2.jpg KH3D - Riku in Notre dame.jpg Frollo-3.jpg EmojiBlitzEsmeralda.png|Esmeralda's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney parks and other live appearances Esmeralda HKDL.jpg Esmeralda Disneyland.jpg Esmeralda Disneyland Cloe Up.jpg Judy-Weiss.jpg|Judy Weiss as Esmeralda in the German production of The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) Dgvnd-esme-qua.jpg Dgvnd-esme-clo.jpg nd2.jpg Einmal-judyweiss.png Dgvnd-uber-annchristine-elverum.jpg Dgvnd-weil-du-liebst-reprise.jpg Judyweiss.jpg Gesmi_tanz3.jpg Gesmi tanz.jpg Gesmi4.jpg Gesmi_tanz1.jpg esmeraldaautograph.jpg|Esmeralda's signature. Merchandise and Miscellaneous Mattel Esmeralda doll.jpg|Mattel Esmeralda doll True Hearts Gift Set.jpg|True Hearts Gift Set ShowImage.jpg|Esmeralda depicted as a Disney Princess. Esmeralda Pin.jpg DSF - Pin Trader's Delight - Esmerelda - GWP.jpeg Disney Adventure -Hunchback of Notre Dame.png Disney Adventure James bond.jpg Esmeralda Disney Princess.png|Esmeralda as a Disney Princess 1993-Nesquick-Hunchback-of-Notre-Dame-figures1.jpg October22nd.png|Her Disneystrology page merida-progress-22.jpg Disney Showcase Couture de Force Esmeralda From The Hunchback of Notrre Dame.jpg Disney The Hunchback of Notre Dame Quasimodo and Esmeralda Sketchbook PVC Christmas Tree Holiday Ornament.jpg PRINCIPESSE DISNEY 037.jpg Esmeralda Masquerade Doll D23 2019.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries